Inevitável
by Belle Cullen
Summary: Um dia em que Marlene relembra e muda sua vida. Amar é inevitável


A garota mirava o céu estrelado , ainda sem entender muito bem a cena que havia se passado naquele mesmo jardim, poucas horas antes.

"_Eu te amo. É inevitável, mas... Você e eu, não daríamos certo." _Ele dissera.

E ela ainda tentava entender o que fora aquilo. Quando Sirius Black havia se apaixonado por ela. E pior. Quando ela, Marlene, havia se apaixonado por ele. Ela deu um suspiro profundo antes de se levantar, ainda se lembrando daquela tarde.

Ela estava decidida a permanecer no salão comunal, longe de todos os casais apaixonados, que deveriam estar em Hogsmeade, e longe dos mais novos, nos jardins. Estava aproveitando para revisar a matéria dos NIEM's, mas não parecia estar tendo muito sucesso com isto. Toda hora ela parava para lembrar de como as coisas tinham ficado estranhas.

Lily namorando James, Hestia com Remus, Alice e Frank estavam juntos e ela tinha motivos para crer que até mesmo Peter parecia ter arrumado uma namoradinha. Isso havia meio que separado os grupos, fazendo com que ela ficasse sozinha. Bem, ela e Sirius. E isso havia tornado as coisas piores.

Eles nunca havia se dado particularmente bem, mas se davam. Porém, ultimamente, qualquer coisa era motivo para começarem a discutir. E isso a incomodava. Talvez por isso ele tenha decidido ignora-la quase totalmente, apenas olá's educados. E isso a incomodava ainda mais.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do retrato se abrindo. Instintivamente ela levantou o olhar para ver quem era. Segurou a respiração. Era Sirius. Ele também havia visto a garota e estava parado no buraco do retrato a encarando.

Durante algum tempo eles apenas sustentaram os olhares surpresos, estudando um ao outro. Mesmo que ele estivesse demonstrando estar espantado, Marlene pôde sentir que ele observava cada movimento seu, mesmo o mínimo. Aquilo ainda iria deixá-la maluca e ela resolveu sair. Quebrando o contato visual, ela fechou o livro e se levantou da poltrona, pronta para subir silenciosamente ao dormitório. Porém, ao colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, estacou ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Marlene... Por favor, fica aqui... Eu... Acho que devemos...

- Conversar? – Ela disse tentando não parecer irônica ou magoada. – Ultimamente nossas conversas não têm terminado muito bem, Sirius.

- Eu sei... – Ele continuou e ela pôde sentir que ele se aproximava. – Por isso mesmo... Eu não sou exatamente a melhor pessoa pra isso... É que essa situação está me incomodando.

Marlene suspirou antes de se virar. Ela sabia desde o início que cederia. O que ela não faria para acabar com esta situação estranha.

- Essa situação também não me agrada. – Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos de Sirius. – Mas ainda assim. Fazem três meses hoje... Que você tem me ignorado. Sendo que isso nos deixa sozinhos. Não é nada agradável andar com seu fã-clube.

- Bem... – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Você tem um fã-clube também. E acredite, é bem pior que o meu. – Marlene se sentiu corar. – Você sabe... Garotos. – Foi a vez de ela revirar os olhos e se aproximar.

- Por que as coisas mudaram, Sirius? – Ela tentou inutilmente não soar magoada. Ele deu alguns passos. Se esticassem os braços agora, poderiam tocar-se.

- As pessoas se apaixonam, é natural. – Ele disse num tom baixo.

- E precisam deixar os amigos? – Ele suspirou, quase frustrado.

- Bem... Eles devem precisar de privacidade.

Os dois ficaram sem falar nada um tempo, o silêncio quebrado apenas pelo barulhos dos pés de Marlene batendo nervosamente no chão.

- Você não quer ir para o lago? – Ele perguntou.

- Ah... Claro, pode ser. – Ela disse passando por ele.

Sirius pôde sentir o perfume dela. Um desconhecido, mas muito bom. Foi atrás dela logo depois.

Marlene agora entrava no salão comunal. Todos já haviam regressado de Hogsmeade e estavam jogando Snap Explosivo em frente à lareira. Lily sorriu ao ver a amiga entrar.

- Ei Lene. Onde estava? – Marlene apenas escaneava o ambiente procurando por Sirius. Ele não estava lá.

- Você viu o Sirius, Lily? – A ruiva a olhou confusa.

- Não. Ele também não apareceu ainda.

- Por que não olha no dormitório, Marlene? – Remus sugeriu.

- Ou em algum armário de vassouras. – James completou, recebendo um olhar severo de Lily.

Marlene nem se importou, correu escadas acima até o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. A porta estava trancada, talvez fosse um bom sinal.

- Sirius! – Ela bateu. – Sirius! Você está aí! – nada. – Eu preciso falar com você... Abre... – Ela ainda batia.

Pegou a varinha e respirou fundo antes de mandar um "Alohomorra" na porta, que se abriu imediatamente. Ela entrou no quarto. Ele não estava lá. Talvez Potter estivesse mesmo certo no final, e ela devesse seguir seu conselho e procura-lo num armário de vassouras.

Se virou irritada para descer, mas parou ao dar de cara com Sirius.

- O que... – Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Espera... Preciso falar com você... – Mais uma vez, as memórias daquele diz voltaram.

- Por que não foi ao vilarejo? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se à sombra de uma arvore. – É o último passeio que nosso ano faz.

- Eu conheço Hogsmeade bem demais. – Os olhos de Sirius brilharam, enquanto ele se sentava ao lado dela. – E não tinha companhia. Os garotos estavam todos acompanhados. Eu que não ia acompanhar o James e a Lily em uma visita romântica ao Madame Puddifoot.

- E você não tinha companhia? – Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não. – Ele disse com simplicidade. – Não queria levar qualquer uma ao último passeio, junto com as namoradas dos meus amigos.

- Isso é uma evolução, eu suponho. – Ela disse fechando os olhos para sentir a brisa.

- Provavelmente. – Ele se virou para observá-la, lutando bravamente contra o impulso de tocá-la.

- Isso é bom, eu acho. – Ela abriu os olhos, mas não olhou para ele. – Quero dizer, pelo menos para as garotas.

- Sem ironias, Marlene. – Ele levantou os olhos, e olhou para outro ponto.

Desta vez o silêncio entre eles era quebrado pelos gritos de primeiranistas brincando perto deles. Foi a vez de Marlene se virar para fita-lo. Ele era tudo o que se falava e muito mais. Mesmo no modo em que seus cabelos caíam para o lado, havia alguma coisa diferente. Ela duvidava que houvesse outro igual. Não era realmente culpa dele, se ele sabia se aproveitar disso.

- E entre nós dois, Sirius. Quando as coisas mudaram? Por que elas mudaram? – Ele se virou para encará-la.

- Quando? Isso é difícil saber exatamente, mas eu diria que foi logo que começamos a passar mais tempo juntos. Você sabe... Logo que a Lily finalmente admitiu.

- Sim, mas... Não é como se tivesse sido de uma hora para a outra. Nós até nos dávamos bem. Se lembra aquela vez que tivemos que fazer dupla na aula de poções e o professor Slughorn, toda hora tinha que chamar nossa atenção por que nós simplesmente não parávamos de rir?

- Quando foi que nós paramos de rir de nós mesmo, não é? É isso que você quer saber, não é Marlene? – Sirius sorriu.

- Sim... Quer dizer... Eu não te odeio como tem parecido ultimamente, mas eu fiquei realmente magoada quando você começou a me ignorar. Acho que isso me fez ficar mais nervosa com você.

- Se tivesse dependido de mim, eu não teria me afastado de você. – Ele finalmente parou de lutar contra seus impulsos e passou a mão pelo rosto dela. – Não mesmo.

- Então... – Ele fechou os olhos. –...Por que se afastou? Achei que fosse por causa das nossas discussões.

- Eu... Eu fiquei confuso com algumas coisas. Na verdade... Com muitas coisas... Precisava pensar. – Ele tirou a mão do rosto dela e ela se espantou ao sentir falta do toque dele.

- Pensar? Posso saber em quê? – Ela se forçou a dizer.

- Em mim. Nas coisas. Nas pessoas. – Ele se deitou na grama. – Acho que percebi que as coisas não estavam do jeito que eu queria.

- Você sabe o que quer agora? – Ela se deitou ao lado dele e ele se virou para encará-la melhor.

- Depende. Você sabe? – Marlene apenas piscou.

- Por que eu saberia o que você quer? – Sirius riu.

- Não, sua boba. Você sabe o que você quer?

- Eu... – Ela olhou para o céu. O sol começava a se pôr para o lado da floresta. – Acho que não. Mas eu nunca realmente soube muito bem...

- Então, você ainda não sabe. – Ele voltou a olhara para cima. – Sabe Marlene. Todos esses anos, eu achei que eu só queria me divertir. Entende? Sair com o máximo de garotas que pudesse. Mas eu percebi que as coisas não são assim. Depois que eu comecei a ver os garotos todos namorando, com pessoas que não querem ficar com eles simplesmente por que eles são lindos, desejados e famosos, eu percebi que não queria mais aquilo para mim.

- Você está me dizendo que quer uma namorada?

- Não. – Ele se virou de lado e se apoiou em um braço, para poder olhar a garota nos olhos. – Eu quero A namorada. De todas as garotas de Hogwarts, a única que nunca pareceu se arrastar aos meus pés, ou que nunca pareceu me odiar. A única sobre a qual o único efeito que eu tinha, eram crises intermináveis de risos nas aulas de poções. E a única que tinha esse efeito sobre mim. – Marlene piscou várias vezes os olhos até parecer entender.

- E pra isso você tentava me irritar? Muito galanteador da sua parte. – Ela disse virando o rosto para não encará-lo nos olhos.

- Bem, acho que comecei a te irritar antes de perceber, sabe? Pra ver se eu tinha algum efeito em você.

- E aparentemente você tem. Conseguiu me deixar nervosa. E depois magoada. E agora realmente confusa. Eu praticamente não sei o que dizer.

- Me diga isso. O que você quer. Eu tenho alguma chance? – Ele se virou e estava em cima dela. Os rostos a poucos centímetros.

- Eu... Eu... – Antes que percebesse ela havia fechado os olhos.

A respiração dele estava realmente próxima agora e ela já sentia os lábios dele roçando nos dela até estarem colados. Logo o beijo se aprofundou e eles ficaram curtindo ele até uma voz na cabeça de Marlene acordar.

"_O que está acontecendo?" _A voz foi o bastante para fazer Marlene parar o beijo. Sirius saiu de cima dela, um pouco confuso, esperando alguma reação dela. Uma reação que não veio. Ele simplesmente se assentou e ficou ali, sentada, os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em surpresa.

Sirius suspirou e se levantou da grama.

- Eu te amo. É inevitável, mas... Você e eu, não daríamos certo. Você é... Eu acho que nem devo ter chance mesmo.

E com essas palavras Sirius se virou e voltou para o castelo. Marlene ainda ficou ali. Deitou-se na grama e ficou a pensar. Uma lágrima apenas caiu de seus olhos e se perdeu na grama, mas a garota ainda ficou pensando um bom tempo.

- Eu... Sirius, você é... Inacreditável sabe? Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, tem essa coisa aqui dentro de mim. Esse, sei lá.

- Marlene... Você...

- Espera. Deixa eu terminar, tá certo? E então... Você me pareceu sempre legal sabe? Mas o tipo de legal que se tem como amigo. Eu nunca imaginei que alguém como você, e alguém como eu. Você sabe, eu odeio atenções. E você é o oposto disso. Com você seria... Então eu desencanei. Sabe? Foi interessante, por que eu consegui me aproximar de você. E ver que você era um amigo legal.

- Marlene...

- Deixa eu terminar, caramba! E então, todos estão namorando, e ficamos só nós dois, e as coisas ficaram estranhas. E então você fugia de mim. E eu fiquei realmente magoada, Sirius. Você não sabe o quanto. – As lágrimas agora estavam nos olhos dela.

- Lene...

- Você realmente não faz idéia, Sirius! Eu achava que você não me queria nem como amiga mais. E então de repente você aparece, e em menos de duas horas, faz mais uma bagunça com a minha vida.

- Lene...

- Eu ainda não terminei! E eu fiquei lá pensando depois de tudo aquilo. Você também achava que nós não temos jeito. Mas foi aí que me bateu. Se você sentia o que eu sentia, não podia ser errado. Quer dizer... Poderia dar certo. Você e eu, sabe? Acho que, se nós dois voltarmos a rir... Talvez... Bem... Eu quero saber, é se você me dá outra chance.

- Ahn... Marlene... – Sirius olhava confuso para ela.

-Agora você pode falar, Sirius. – Ela olhava ansiosa para ele.

- É, e se você rejeitar a garota depois desse discurso todo, Pads, eu mesmo me certifico em acabar com a sua raça canina. – James estava parado sorridente apoiado na parede das escadas.

- Eu estava tentando fazer você parar de falar na frente desse aí. – Sirius apontou com a cabeça para James. – Mas você não me ouvia. – Marlene ficou realmente vermelha, e mais ainda quando percebeu que não era apenas James que estivera ali. Lily, Remus e Hestia também. – Não vai voltar atrás agora, vai, McKinnon?

- Eu... – Ela se sentiu ser envolvida pelos braços dele e escondeu o rosto no peito dele, ainda sem acreditar que havia contado seus segredos mais profundos na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

- Acho que agora nós devermos sair daqui não? – Sirius disse a foi a guiando por entre os amigos até estarem fora do Salão Comunal.

- Uau! – Marlene disse quando finalmente ouviu o som do retrato se fechando. – Aquilo foi... Constrangedor.

- Um pouco. Sabe, eu queria pedir desculpas por mais cedo... Eu não... Não era daquele jeito que eu queria dizer... Era pra ser mais romântico. Eu tinha uma coisa preparada. Você vem comigo? – Ele a encarou nos olhos, com um ar de cachorro abandonado, que ela jamais poderia recusar seu pedido.

- Vou sim... – ele a pegou pela mãe e começou a guiá-la pelos corredores. – Onde estamos indo?

- Você já vai ver.

Num corredor, Sirius fez com que eles passassem três vezes na frente de um tapeçaria, quase fazendo Marlene perguntar se ele sabia exatamente onde estava indo ou se estava perdido. Mas quando ela abriu a boca para externar essa pergunta, eles pararam em frente a uma porta que com certeza não estava lá antes.

- Sirius o que é isso?

- A Sala Precisa, é como os elfos a chamam. Realmente útil e bastante interessante, veja só. A gente passa aqui três vezes pensando no que precisa, e voilá temos o que precisamos.

- E em quê você pensou?

- Venha e verá. – Sirius puxou a garota pela mão, a introduzindo na sala.

A Sala Precisa estava com as luzes diminuídas, ao centro se encontrava uma mesa com velas e um elfo os esperava com uma bandeja.

- O elfo vem com a sala? – Marlene perguntou bobamente.

- Eu estive nas cozinhas de manhã, encomendando nosso jantar. Vamos comer, Srta. McKinnon.

- Seria um prazer, Sr. Black.

A noite que eles passaram naquela sala jamais sairia da cabeça de Marlene. O vinho que beberam, a vitela que comeram, as músicas que dançaram, os beijos que deram, carícias que trocaram. Era tudo tão bom que parecia ter sido um sonho. Um sonho muito bom e real.

Na manhã seguinte Marlene acordou já em seu quarto. "Devo ter pegado no sono. Mas como o Sirius me trouxe até aqui?". Quando ela se levantou para espreguiçar-se, viu um coisa cair do meio de suas cobertas. Um bilhete de Sirius.

"_É realmente inevitável não tentar lembrar da noite passada._

_Não faça perguntas._

_Te amo, namorada."_

_

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fic foi postada hoje, em homenagem à Mylla Evans que conseguiu colocar a Lene na lista do \o/_

_Viva \o/_

_ Bem, bjus e deixem _**reviews**


End file.
